Lonely
by Lunarain137
Summary: After she started living with her uncle in New York City and started attending Tuttle Academy, Katy Linton finds herself in the midst of magic and myth as she befriends not only Adrian and Lindy, but a slew of mythical creatures all who dwell hidden in NY
1. Part 1 Chapter 1 Isolation

I clutched the Citrine pendent around my neck so hard I felt as though I could break the gem right off of the chain but it doesn't falter or fluster and despite my great stress the ever healing powers of the citrine out weigh my own anxieties. I began to feel relaxed as if a large buldging weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I breathe as I approach the door, lift my knuckles to the ominous dark oak, and knock timidly while my other hand begins to grip my backpack strap tightly. I can hear movement from the inside the noisy thumping sound that only _he _makes. I gulped and walked backward figuring running would be much better than sticking around here for a moment longer much less a whole _year_. But this was the only place I knew I could find solice so I stood still waiting for the door to open.

I instinctively gripped my citrine again as the door swung open. There he stood tall and withered as usual his face both strict and proud as I expected the withered lines in his face hid only his age, not the boundless fear engulfing eyes that told me all I needed to know. He was annoyed, he felt intruded upon, and he felt as though it would be better if I was sent back home to my hippie earth loving father where I belonged. He then sighed and turned around while making a quick flick of his hand to motion me to come inside. I walked in cautiously looking around at the posh and lovely apartment my uncle Heath lived in for his two years in New York City, where I gained admittance at an exclusive private school usually reserved for "Rich" kids. The only reason I would even apply was because the handsome newscaster's (Rob Kingsbury who never seems to age or wrinkle) son goes there and I was just as curious to find out if he was just like his father, an immortal beauty.

Of course my curiosity peeked only my vain interests. I had no such thing as romantic pursuits. Love is an overrated sappy teen melodrama just waiting to happen, the thought of falling in love makes me sick to my stomach, and mind you, this is coming from someone who believes in karma and zen.

My uncle on the other hand, the older wrinkly gentleman I mentioned before who puts all the fear of this world in me, is my complete opposite and is paying the price for his opposing views. His childhood friend, love of his life, ran off and married some other guy who was richer and better looking than he was and …well the big surprise is, it's my mom who died recently of cancer. He's my uncle only because he married my Dad's sister Aunt Bella who also just recently died of cancer only she was probably happy to be free of my ferocious, hard as nails, abusive uncle who now only sits around and mopes and wasn't particularly too happy to find out I needed a lengthy required stay.

Since my mom's marriage to my dad, my uncle has actually done really well for himself and has worked hard as a defense lawyer (in other words keeps the bad guys _out_ of jail) and has made a significant fortune thus the posh, chic, larger than a house back in Hoboken, New Jersey, aparment and has even made my dad look like an average thousandaire.

The housekeeper, Eleanor, came out of nowhere and ushered me into the back hall where she showed me to my room inquiring about my brothers, "So Katy how is the family? It's been ages since I've seen them. Last time little Lewis wasn't even walking yet!"

"They're all fine." I said coldly not wanting to think about my annoying pestering brothers Harry and Lewis. We had been feuding and well I had enough of both Harry and Lewis. Harry was always impossible, we all were in truth, but he was such an ignorant idiot! When my dad caught him smoking pot on the grounds of the small bank he owned he was inches from beating him senseless (which in my opinion he should have!).

It's been ages since Harry and I had gotten along, not since he started hanging out with this weird crowd who only make him more stupid and reckless. Lewis on the other hand needs constant attention and always whines for Dad to give him his full attention. He's as sissy ass for a fourteen year old if you ask me. I kept getting in trouble with dad for telling Lewis that to his face and telling him he needed to learn to fend for himself. Although my dad is neither terrifying not mean, becasue my dad is usually a complete sweet heart it broke my heart to be on his bad side although I knew I was in the right.

My energies were so twisted and pent up I could swear my aura was a dingy brown and gray colored that I knew I needed to find a place of solitude and live apart from them for a while and reluctantly my dad let me live with uncle Heath. Dad will be the only one I miss. He's never cold or cross with any of us and was very accepting of my vegetarian all life is precious point of view, a sudden change from my spoiled I must have everything childhood. i think him being angry with me was what really motivated me to root myself out of Hoboken, the home town I knew and loved, to stay with my awful (arguably psyco) Uncle in a city I didn't know from West India.

I calmly set down my bag and wait for Eleanor to leave the room before I set myself in a meditative state, knowing full well Uncle Heath is far from the "Let's have some family bonding time" so I knew I would be alone for as long as I liked.

I got used to the quite while I zoned in on my inner chi hoping that I can unknot the tension I feel in my back and through most of my Chakras.

The time flew by quicker now that I was deep in a meditative state and before I knew it the sun was descending down the large black ominous buildings of Manhattan and made the sky shine briefly in an amber glow then sink into dimly lit darkness. I sighed and decided to stand up. I stretched myself and walked into the living room where Uncle Heath was watching a news repot about a reported beast attack on the subway. I didn't say anything to him and he also treated me with silence as I emotionlessly walked into the kitchen to seek out satisfying my vegetarian hunger finding much to my disgust and loss of appetite the fridge was full of take out, large packages of McDonalds and Burger king Leftovers spilled over with raw steaks yet to be cooked and other meat related products almost as if Uncle Heath had intentionally stuffed the fridge with an endless supply of poor innocent animals killed and chopped up to only be eaten by bigger, heartless, animals known as humans,as if it were a sick 'welcome to _my_ house' joke. I gagged and slammed the door of the fridge shut noting how loud it sounded in the quiet apartment with only the sound of the News report echoing it. I felt a brief statisfaction it it's echo knowing I made my protest know.

"My food not good enough for you?" I heard Uncle Heath's cold voice say from the other room. I flinch slightly then I stomped my feet loudly on the floor making sure it was heard. I was not going to live in fear of him for the entire year.

"No!" I yelled loudly, "I refuse to eat the remains of helpless animals whom were killed out of cold blood!"

I heard the T.V. go off and the sound of the couch springs bounce back as Uncle Heath stood, I couldn't see him but I knew he was coming toward the kitchen. I gripped my citrine again and made I silent prayer to my mom's spirit to quash the resentment I knew Uncle Heath had for me and my brothers when to my surprise I heard the front door shut. I braved to walk out and see if it wasn't Eleanor leaving for the night when I was surprised to see that my uncle was gone. I stood there in silence for a moment, my appetite now completely forgotten as I gape at the emptiness of the room.

My uncle, who a long time ago would have slapped me silly for making any kind of protest against his unwanted hospitality, just up and left without a word. I was a little more than shocked but I sighed in relief and settled into my room. After locking the door behind me, just incase he came back drunk and disorderly, I slipped into the covers and willed myself to sleep hoping that tomorrow, the fist day I start at my new school, Tuttle, I'll have a better outlook on this current disposition I willingly put myself in to escape the chaos at home.

I slept… dreamlessly and the day seemed to come quickly. The morning started with the golden rays of the sun shining through my window. For the first time I though Manhattan looked rather beautiful.

I looked at my clock which blinked "6:30 a.m." which meant only an few hours until my first class, my first day at Tuttle. The horizons seemed to brighten as I tossed the covers off of myself with a furious side kick that I learned in Tai Chi which was intended to be gentler than I had preformed. But my excitement outweighed my reservation as I slipped on my clothes, deciding to where my Heart Chakra Tee and a pair of jeans and my favorite lace up sandals. I tossed my hair around a little favoring to leave it to it's natural curls rather than fussing with an updo. While I grabbed my knapsack, I sprang out of the apartment and ran down the entry way of the complex where I was greeted by an usher who willingly let me in with a smile.

"Good day Miss Linton." He said remebering my name from yesterday's introduction. I smiled and waved to him appreciativly and sprung out of the revolving doors into the busy streets of Broadway. I was suprised at how many women walked to work in five inch stelettos and marveld at all the business people. Some where on the phone, a few on blue tooth, and others were checking thier watches. Going over last minute files on thier ipads or Iphones and then there were younger kids like myself racing off to thier school. I wondered how many of thoes kids also attended Tuttle. It was in instresting walk to my new school which was suprisingly only a block away from Uncle Heath's apartment building.

Despite my overwhelming excitement I am soon deflated when I arrive. The school was like the Petri dish for vain, overly pompous wasteful rich teens who just do whatever the hell they please because of the status of their parents. I sighed deeply in disappointment. I truly hoped that the school which came with so much accreditation to it's curriculum would have students of a higher well being….

I could not remeber seeing so many designer purses and clothing, maybe if I walked around a mall. I even swear I saw a guy with a Louis Vitton Backpack. I grimanced, knowing full well that I was the only one in earth freindly, order by catalouge clothing. I had figured that at least a few kindred spirits in New York.I then realized I expected waaay too much and sighed.

Then I thought _Oh Well!_ and I marched right in there with my head held high, not without catching accusing and prejudice glares and a few snide comments about my wardrobe before I slipped into the building. I had a feeling I wouldn't fit in the school at all. Not to mention this would only further my Isolation that I was already being reduced to at Uncle Heath's and back at home.

I have to be honest. It troubled me and I squeezed the citrine necklace my mom gave me before she passed away. I can't help thinking about her and I really wished she were still around. That's when I spot her, my breath stopped for a moment, as my eyes into her's.. eyes so much like mine. I took a deep breath and reached out, "Mom?" I gasped and then suddenly she disappeared as quickly as she came. I shook off the moment and the tears threatening to spill and clutched my knapsack knowing full well it was too real to ignore and my mother heard my plea last night and came to comfort me.

* * *

><p>ZenGirl033: Umm…. Hello….?<p>

_Mr Andersons is now logged on_

Mr. Anderson: Hello Zen Girl033!

Zengirl033: You can just say Zen, it seems like too much typing otherwise

Mr. Anderson: Very well Zen. Is there anyone else besides Zen here? I know you're out there

Prisonmaid01: I'm here, hello Zen, Mr? Anderson….

Mr. Anderson: Hello Prisonmaid01….. and yes "Mr" is correct

Prisonmaid01: ….

Hollyflower24: Hello Everyone! Nice to see I'm not the only one who's lonely!

Mr. Andrews: Ah! Yes, Everyone Welcome. I've set up this chat for people who have recently felt isolated and alone, this way people alike can speak their feelings and dispositons and feel supported and 'not alone'.

Prisonmaid01: it sounds as if you pity us… and publicly too…

Mr. Anderson: I assure you Prisonmaid this is only to the eyes of all involved in this chat and I do not pity you, I only wish to help.

Hollyflower24: Thank you so much for this! You don't know how long I've been waiting to speak to people! Of course I speak to the faries and my friends (they are an Owl, Wolf, Fox and Pengin) and my mother and father, and the goblins of course but since it's still summer I can't go and speak to the others and I am glad I can at least chat online with kindred spirits.

Zengirl033: I'm sorry Holly but "?" Faries? Goblins? There are no such things! And I'm surprised you have so many pets?

Hollyflower24: I assure you Zen they are very real, and they are not pets they are my friends.

Mr Andrews: Actually Zen many creatures of myths are quite true. I just finished a chat room of youngsters like yourselves who turned into monsters or creatures of myth and I must say it was quite successful.

Zengirl033:-confused

Zengirl033: I think I'm the only one who isn't dealing with "fairy tales"…. I must have signed up to a wrong chat room…

_Groundedforlife101 has just joined the group_

Groundedforlife101: Hi everyone!

Zengirl033: Hi… Grounded do you believe in fairy tales?

Groundedforlife101: Come again?

Zengirl033: Like princesses, fairies, witches, and stuff like that…

Groundedforlife101: Well my mom's a witch…

Hollyflower24: That seems a little mean to call your mother a witch

Groundedforlife101: Oh! No, I mean she is really a witch, she's been trying to teach me magic but I don't really care for the subject...

Zengirl033: Oh brother! Forget I asked! I'm outta here!

Mr Anderson: Before you leave, Zen, give the chat a chance I think your self denial may be part of why you isolated yourself.

Zengirl033: I did not 'Isolate' myself

Prisonmaid01: Nor did I. My father locked me in the dungeon and accused me of treason!

Hollyflower24: An evil warlock froze my heart into ice (literally) and now I'm forced to stay wherever it's cold. My father won't let me out of his sight either.

Groundedforlife101: I'm stuck in a 50ft tower for the rest of my life with only my mom as company…. And she's usually running off! I had no choice in it either.

Zengirl033: I'm feeling….rather sane and self centered now… that is if it's all true

Hollyflower24: Well then Zen how about telling us about your story then, maybe we can understand your situation then.

Mr. Anderson: I agree with Holly

Zengirl033: Well it's not really my story to tell…. I'm only part of the story…

Mr. Andserson: Why don't you tell us your part then?

Zengirl033: because the story is kind of complicated ….. I need to tell it from the beginning…

* * *

><p>Hello! THis is my first Cross over fan fiction! I've mixed in Beastly with my new favorite forbidden romance story Wuthering Heights! It takes place where "Beastly" left off and is more of a modern version of Wuthering heights. I hope you enjoyed this preview. If you liked it leave a review and tell me what you think even if you don't like it. How well I do on the reviews for this chapter will determine whether or not I update the story or can it.<p>

Also in the chat are the Following Characters

Zengirl033: Katy/ Catherine Linton

Hollyflower24: Holly Claus, daughter or Nicolas and Vivian Clause princess of the Land Of Immortals. Being the only child with a pure born immortal heart she is the target of the evil Warlock who is out to take revenge on Nicolas (a.k.a. Santa Clause) as well as Nicolas' throne but in order to do that his has to capture Holly's heart. _Book_: The Legend of Holly Claus by Brittany Ryan

Prisonmaid01: Princess Origeld from the Play "Two Princesses". After her mother the Queen was accused of treason and adultery and put to death Origeld's life was then left to waste in the Dungeon of her father's Castle who now doubted Origeld's legitimacy to the throne or even as his own daughter. Origeld grew up bitter and hateful of everyone around her and eventually plotted to bring herself out of the dungeon and back into power as she plots to overthrow her father's Kingdom

Groundedforlife101: Is of course Rupunzel and although I know most of you know the story. After her father stole from a witch's Garden she made him and his wife give up their only daughter in return and she raises her as her own but isolates her from society in a tall tower with no doors or windows except one at the very top of the tower which can only be accessed by Rupunzel's long golden hair.

So that's basically the summary of the chat room Characters and all of these tales I highly recommend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beastly, Wuthering heights, The Legend of Holly Claus, The Two princesses, or Rupunzel but I do own a printed copy of each


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

Well…. I finally saw "Beastly" the movie…. *gravely disappointed* Well safe to say I'm sticking with the book version of the story, It's more…. How do I say…. Whole? No well I'll find a right word for it eventually. Speaking of Words I just learned a new one "debauchery" …. Yeah… lol so any who I guess I better get on with the story but a special thanks is in order to: XNocturneX my first reviewer! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beastly or Wuthering Heights

* * *

><p>Just seeing her spirit, even for a second, gave me shivers down my spine. She only whispered one word for a brief moment then disappeared. The word was, of course, "Heath".<p>

I guess it's better if I thoroughly explain the strange tangled past of my family before I begrudgingly move on to my own, tangled situation.

It all started back around 1973 My mom was only about five years old, she had an older brother named Stanley (who was about 10 at the time) and of course Grandmother and Grandfather who were involved in the Vietnam protests eventually after the war things settled down a bit. My grandmother and grandfather became rather benevolent and even adopted a young, you guessed it, Vietnamese child whose original name was Qui Gon Jin whom they renamed Heath. My grandfather and Grandmother were Cliffords and they settled down quite nicely with their two natural born children and of course Heath (inspired by the candy believe it or not).

Heath was always a favorite of my grandfather which made my uncle extremely jealous but my mom whose name was Catherine Clifford, grew very fond of him and they were close playmates. But because Uncle Heath was an Asian and a nam child too, he received a lot of prejudice and wasn't really accepted anywhere but home. My Uncle also led in the torments at school where they mocked him and called him a terrorist and barbaric slant eyed freak. Only my mom was really kind to him and I think that's where they really started to love each other is that earlier period. However all the torments and beatings uncle Heath received at school made him into the hard case he is now.

Not long after the trio entered high school my grandparents passed away in a car accident and without leaving a will behind all their assets only went to my mom and Uncle Stanley leaving nothing for Heath by the incident and Heath was then kicked from the house and mom went to go stay with the family friends the Lindons.

The Lindons were a well off family and my Dad, Edward Lindon, was their eldest child and only son and there was my aunt Bella too. Both were brought up in Buddhist ideas where I also am brought up in so they offered to also take care of Heath which, to this day he deeply regrets, he vehemently rejected. After he disappeared for some time and for a while no one saw him for at least four or five years.

Eventually my mom and dad started dating and then got married and had my older brother Harry it was when Harry turned three is when Uncle Heath reappeared. It turns out that he had been working as an intern for a lawyer in east Brooklyn whom for the past two years who took him in. My uncle took to the judicial system really well and the lawyer paid for all his expenses to attended Harvard law for the past three and he returned to Hoboken just the last week after my uncle Stanley left to The University of New York. Much to my mom's delight my uncle took Harry under his wing and spent most of the weekends with him. But to both my parent's dismay, they later found out that my Uncle was just screwing him up. After Uncle Stanley discovered that Uncle Heath had come back, he and uncle Heath got into it but Uncle Heath got the best of Uncle Stanley with his knowledge in law and sued (quiet successfully) Uncle Stanley for assault and battery against his person. My uncle Stanley was sent to prison and his life was ruined he sold the old house and after he finished his sentence (three years after I was born) he moved down south, we rarely hear anything from him anymore.

And despite all that, my aunt Bella (Dad's Sister) still found my Uncle Heath intriguing and interesting his character appealed to her as a dark and handsome mysterious young man and exotic if you will. Despite the protests of both Mom and Dad she ended up marrying Uncle Heath, I vaguely remember the wedding. It was a small ceremony, it didn't hold up to our religious views it was just a court wedding in which I was carried, along with Harry, as the only witnesses. Uncle Heath and Aunt Bella didn't have any kids and after I turned 13 Aunt Bella was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and exactly on my 15th birthday a brain tumor was discovered inside my mom. My mom's fight was shorter than Aunt Bella's and both died within a week of each other.

After the death of my mom my dad paid extra attention to me and my brothers but the latter two just caused trouble for my dad and I wasn't exactly helping matters by fighting with them all the time so doing the most stupid, and desperate thing in my life I packed my bags and headed to Uncle Heath's house and to Tuttle Academy.

Tuttle was no worse, or better than staying with Uncle Heath. The walls were jam packed with stereotypical rich kids who stayed in their clicks and I couldn't help but notice that every single one of them was above average in the looks department. All making it completely obvious they were ignoring me as if to tell me, "You're not worthy of my attention"

_But probably below average in the 'intelligence' department_ I joked to myself. I then surveyed the grounds to see if I would find any kindred spirits. I saw a few who were less then beautiful, then I noticed a small huddled group of kids huddled out in the cafeteria way in the corner. Kids with Braces, nerd goggles, and freckles and well they were what normal people would call average looking. Every single one of them was doing something you would expect as scholarly. One ginger haired freckled glasses donned kid was competing against an acne inflamed black haired counterpart. A girl with straight brownish blonde hair tied in a side pony tail with smart looking glasses was deeply involved in a physics book and all the others seemed to be reading or studying something or other.

Although virtually these would be considered 'my peeps' in this school I knew I wouldn't blend in with them very well. Although I'm technically I'm a scholarship student I'm not exactly the studious type, I just have an excellent memory and pay attention in class.

I decided to venture to the roof of the school where hopefully the in crowd was vacant. It wasn't hard to find, since Tuttle was such an upscale school and all, all I had to do was jump in the elevator and hit "Top floor" and wait until it opened.

The top floor was the club rooms for art drama music and the like. I even fancied they had an agriculture club sitting in a large out door area that spanned all the way across the top of the school building. There was no one in there at the moment and it was mostly a big fancy green house so I decided to slip in and investigate.

Safe to say it was gorgeous there were several different plants and fruits and vegetables even a few hybrids. One in particular that caught my eye, a hybrid blue rose.

Roses have many meanings and are rare and unique things that I've always adored. They range from Passionate love to simple purity and even healing. However this blue rose was stunning. It was close to a Tiffany Blue and the smell was unfamiliar it was not really fruity or floral it was a strange sort of sweetness...

"Your not allowed in here."

I jumped not realizing anyone else was in here and I quickly shot my eyes from the lovely rose unto the source of the voice. It came from a tall guy with brown hair that looked like melted milk chocolate and eyes that matched the color of the rose. And although he wore a grimace on his face he was uniquely handsome.

I found it odd that such a good looking guy would be away from the 'in' crowd but judging from his brooding demeanor I guessed he wasn't really apart of it. Can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Hi," I said in response to his unfriendly greeting, "I'm just looking at the roses this one in particular." I said pointing at the Tiffany Blue rose with the strange sweet scent, "It's lovely!"

"Thanks," He mumbled and picked it up and pushed it away from me, "But you have to leave."

"_Thanks" meaning he made it?_ I glanced at the stunning rose and at Mr, Broody and saw how intently he was staring me down as if to say "get out now"

I sighed and made an attempt at conversation, as to why I don't know maybe I take after my mom and like to be friends with rude cross men. "It's a hybrid right? What did you used."

And he completely ignored me and walked to the door and opened it, "Please leave now, unless you're a member of the club you're not allowed in here."

Brief, straight, to the point, what a lovely person! Of course, I'm being completely sarcastic on the 'lovely' part. But never the less I'm intrigued by this guy. I really do want to learn more about him and no way in hell I'm about to give up on trying to at least get his name out of him!

"Well, anyway your hybrid is gorgeous. I'm Katy by the way nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand in greeting but he didn't move as a matter of fact he removed his eyes from me altogether and looked at the hall.

I sighed, it was a good time to surrender, for now at least.

I walked out, "Hope to see you soon." I said and gave a smile. Still no response. I half wondered what was wrong with me…. Why did I want to be friends with such a rude unsociable guy.

The Lunch bell rang and I headed for class to absorb more information this time, honors English.

The teacher directed me to a seat almost in the very back… only reason there was really no seats available in the front or middle. I was fine with it I liked being able to look out at all the different species of the school. I was quiet impressed to find a variety of both pretty and ugly but mostly scholar ship students who were less than pretty although I spotted a few. I noticed an empty seat to my right but it wasn't filled when the teacher started his announcement of the agenda for the day and I focused my attention on him. However it was interrupted by some of the pretty's gossip to my left,

"did you see the news last night?" one bleached blonde said to her dark haired counterpart, "Oh my god yes! I couldn't believe it I had to tevo it and watch it like fifty million times before I could believe it."

_How are they in this class?_

"You know even though he's all weird now Kyle Kingsbury's still hotter than shit."

_Shits not hot miss pretty, it's indefinably and infallibly ugly._

"I know but who was the slut he was with?"

_Slut?_

"I don't know she was way below him though."

"He must have been desperate."

"Yeah, after all that happened to him, I bet he just wanted some fun and didn't care the brand."

I was officially lost in their conversation something had happened to my subject of investigation and apparently he was no longer at Tuttle as I learned later on in the mind numbing conversation. I wished to inquire more but was ignored and the two "Pretties" shut up as soon as they realized I was ease dropping. After classes I walked around asking about Mr. Kingsbury but got odd "you don't know" stares or was altogether shunned. It was pretty damn frustrating.

It seemed the only way to get attention around here was to style up myself and glam into the false beauty trend and do an all out undercover investigation. So after the school bell rang and the "trendies", "Pretties", and "Speckies (scholarship and the like) filed out of school I fished out my, "in case of emergency card" and headed to the closest BCBG to obtain my uniform for tomorrow's investigation.

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 2 down and out and it's a little short. So how did you like A. the brief back story B. The development of Katy's character C. "Mr. Broody" whose name will be unveiled soon enough D. Katy's plan of action.<p>

And it's pretty obvious but Kyle, Lindy and the rest of the original cast will be bouncing in the story eventually and it'll be quite interesting as the story develops. I have to correct myself I think I said this takes place right after beastly but it really takes place the day Kyle's, or Adrian I should say, curse is lifted and the whole news broadcast thing. I thought it would be fun to slide Katy in there with Kyle/Adrian and Lindy in an unspoken acquaintance as if she was just forgotten by Alex Flinn and introduce her story… well we'll see how it goes

I hope this story gains more momentum and more people will read it so any who wish me luck all who read!


End file.
